


【all向】Falling

by cymxcg



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymxcg/pseuds/cymxcg
Summary: 身体：凯千+源千，精神：宏千能接受再点开看！





	【all向】Falling

“千玺，你喜欢我吗，你喜欢我这样对你吗？”  
王俊凯的嗓子涩了，他把手按在易烊千玺的胯和大腿根的连接处，被包住而胀大的下体往后面冲撞，他越是硬，里面就夹含得越紧。  
易烊千玺被逐渐有些艰难起来的进入弄得不断往前，王俊凯又把他向后扯按住腰，把东西孜孜不倦往里塞，但千玺的双手抱在王源的背后。  
他跪在床单上，他和王源接吻，在那个不比他大几天勉强算是哥哥的人怀里闭上眼睛，沉醉在温柔里面。另一边王俊凯用纤长的指尖握住了他的性器，仿佛触碰一个易碎的艺术品，手指弯成优雅的形状，后方却一直用过于肆意的动作点燃他。  
他忙着舔掉王源送给他的津液，像汲取甘甜的河水，没有空作声回答。易烊千玺的另一个口却相反被王俊凯开采着，和那根粗大的阴茎没有一丝丝距离，挤得润滑粘粘地向外面涌出去。  
易烊千玺总是这样。他会回答爽不爽，会在叫的时候回应，却永远不会回答他喜欢谁。  
王俊凯把他抓得离开了一些，王源怕他被扯痛就松了手，然后王俊凯把虎牙在他的后颈上磨，并吮吸出声音来。  
“凯哥，不要弄出痕迹来，遮不掉的。”王源故意称兄道弟吸引王俊凯的注意，王俊凯才停下来。  
在后穴里抽插的肉刃不再那么凶猛地进出，轻轻浅浅往深处靠近，好像在试探。  
没有嘴巴堵住声音，易烊千玺有点隐忍的叹息飘出来，他绷紧了人鱼线和肌肉，迷失在性爱里面。  
他本来就射过一次了，阴茎就算挺得歪向一边，也只能流出一点不浑的水液来。  
王源突然去含住了他的冠顶，柔软的嘴唇包裹上去，照顾得他憋不住呻吟来，那舌头还在铃口处刺激他。  
快感层层叠叠在叠加，他变得脆弱易感的腺体里和外都在陷入触摸爆炸出的烟花，他凝神失去语言的能力。  
王俊凯不太用力地捅着，像个孩子渴望他，想他掉落在自己的世界里，非要问他：“千玺……你还要吗？”  
“唔…嗯……要……”  
如果易烊千玺可以看得清王俊凯，知道他家小队长是怎么样因为充血而显得脸色发白，手筋突起，他可能不会说那么煽动的话。  
从背后环住易烊千玺的手抚摸上他胸前，揉按着胸线上凸起的两处曲线。  
王源也很配合，把手扶住易烊千玺的茎身搓按双丸。  
易烊千玺被两双手疼爱着，止不住颤巍巍起来，本来就抖出那么一滴滴汁液来的茎身停不了的喷发，被王源的嘴含住。  
他攀上了高峰，现在占据他更多思绪的是肠道里跟着他律动的物件，不太有固定节奏的摇摆着三个人的海浪。  
头皮发麻的峰顶热浪让他收紧了线条，既想要往后绞住，又想要向前把勃发的下体顶上，不知该进还是退。  
王俊凯的那处和他纤细的身材比起来很狰狞，一直无法自控的占据和玩弄他。  
很快易烊千玺也不必烦恼判断什么，他迎来了无射精高潮，在喘息中抽动自己的身体，甚至想要大叫，但是那种感觉让他的气息在喘气里面发不出很多声音。又弄了一会，等到他的呼吸都又变得平稳下来，那个让他体内难耐的性器才退了出去。  
王源搂过他的身子，张开了被晶莹水液抹匀的小嘴，把王俊凯的胸膛一把推开，“千玺累了，该轮到我了。”  
举铁了一段时间，王源也练出一点腱子肉来，比以前更轻易地把人抱到自己的腿上。  
每经历一次不应期，易烊千玺的耐力都更久，敏感的抽动要花更多的时间才能让他再一次融化在欲潮里。  
他被托起臀肉，又加入到新一轮抽插运动，王源对他有十足和煦的耐心，不轻不重地打到他那点让他重回到痛快。  
王源总是这样。不像王俊凯喜欢趁乱问一些不该说的问题，只是一次一次喊着他，千玺，千玺……  
易烊千玺瘫软在冲击他的糖衣炮弹中，王源亲吻他的肩胛，他的头歪靠着，在阵阵雨滴落在身上时感受充满他的一切。  
他的眼眶红了，桀骜英挺的长相染上了一触即发的电流。  
他那前列腺被顶弄得越来越激昂，他无力地趴在王源的怀中，任由被抱起来又重重放到那一点，插到最深的时候王源捏了一下他的屁股，让他骤然夹住大腿，把顶起他的阴茎收得更进。  
他的泪水从小猫一样的眼角落下，是他被双份的狡猾抢夺和倾诉的情绪引出的泪，那水滴划过脸庞即混入了汗水之中，分辨不出来。  
他抽泣，跟着进入他的东西一个频率抽动，他在日常生活从来不哭泣，只有这时会放出来一点积攒的泪珠。  
眼梢的艳红是欲火的颜色，也许火烧得越旺，心境就能越是没有潮湿的水气。  
后面看着他们拥抱的王俊凯硬到极点还没有卸货，扑过去从背后靠上他，亲吻他的耳廓和侧脸，把阴茎顶在他腰窝上，在上面画出水迹。  
王俊凯总是这样。冲动过后开始生出愧疚，然后把辛苦发泄在自己身上，咬牙憋住。  
他们三个都有些薄，王俊凯冲上去后，几乎就是三人抱成了一团。  
酒店的空调开得很冷，他们挤在一起却很热，易烊千玺感觉很温暖。  
抵在腰椎的性器，一半茎身埋在臀缝里，先泄了白浊精液，溅射在背脊上。  
黏糊糊的染料加剧了色情的氛围，易烊千玺被一点点加重的碾过，特别是坐着让性器侵占他很深，峰顶的快乐又从脚尖慢慢爬上他。  
“啊呃……啊……哈啊……”  
他酥软的呻吟比音乐声还百转千回，从他的音调听见他是怎么样抽搐，一抽一抽吸得王源失去了一瞬间理智，就那么射在里面。  
他们都太久没在一起了，王源射出一阵还不够，还要再往里又放了一些标记，在他快感峰值里还顶上那一圈软肉瞄准。  
被激起水花的湖终将平静，易烊千玺在两个怀抱里面，被轻轻放在了床铺上。  
他大张开双腿，泪痕已不是那么清晰可见，背上的精被抹得乱七八糟，小穴里的精液顺着王源抽出来的动作流淌出去，还有他自己的液体，全部混在一块。  
易烊千玺再射不出什么的半勃的性器不上不下，他自己碰碰，那处轻颤甩出一小股无色的水，爽得他又收缩了后穴。  
他的两个伙伴把这些都收入眼中，争先恐后要去宠爱他。

王源跑回到后台化妆间的时候，直播画面的易烊千玺正在聚光灯下刚开口歌唱，王俊凯换了衣服坐在那不太高兴的任化妆师摆弄。  
易烊千玺的眼神好像越过了所有的光，看向他看不见形状的一株红玫瑰，一滴汗从额头上降落在他怀中，他敞开的胸前却全是禁欲的美。  
绚烂的一身羽毛挂在他身上，总觉得好像他就要起飞。  
本来就偏向少年人的体型的王源，在汗水的浸透下更是莹白，落在头顶的亮片让他的超离更加独立于人间。半晌他才开口说话。  
“王俊凯，是谁装点了他的梦？”  
化妆师的手在王俊凯的眉眼画上一笔，让他低头的轮廓更深了。  
“不知道。”  
回答的人明明心知肚明，甚至其实他们三人都明白。  
分离总是让人难过的。王源的眼睛装了一潭子水，映得乌黑的瞳孔变大，好像他又不是成人，变回了他们几个刚认识时候的那个爱哭鬼。  
王俊凯一字一顿地承诺说：“但他是我们的玫瑰。”  
歌声在音响的震动下充满了整个场馆，向外面辐射，是夜晚最悠扬的一段奄奄一息的碎梦。  
——We are falling...  
——falling......


End file.
